The Fallen Flames
by IzzaXXBooXXBear20
Summary: Jacquelyn Forbes left Mystic Falls with her dad For 3 years. She moves back for her Junior year, she has no idea what's happened since she's been gone and she's in for the biggest surprise of her life. Can she handle the Supernatural, and what is she going to do about the Original that won't leave her alone?
1. Chapter 1: Home Not So Sweet Home

A.N. : This is my second Fan fiction story! I love the Vampire Diaries. This story should follow some of the storyline in the show but parts of it might swerve in a different direction but enjoy anyways and don't forget to leave a review and feel free to leave suggestions

Chapter 1: Home sweet Home

Jacquelyn's P.O.V

I lived in Mystic Falls for most of my life, I had a great social life, great friends and my family was happy. I didn't have any idea that my mom and dad were having problems until he was packing up to leave with someone else. Another man. My older sister Caroline and I didn't know how to react, we didn't want to see our dad leave and our mom just stood there saying nothing, she didn't beg him to stay, she didn't try to reason with him she just let him pack up his things.I felt guilty, I felt like if I had paid more attention then maybe I could have stopped this somehow. But rationally thinking I knew a thirteen year old couldn't have done anything. I did the only thing I could think of and I asked to go with him, I didn't want my mom to think I was choosing between them but I also didn't want my dad to think that we were totally abandoning him. Caroline stayed with mom and I packed my things up with my dad and we were ready to leave Mystic Falls after we'd made arrangements, I would move back my Junior year.

Dads boyfriend was waiting in the car for him, he looked surprised when he saw my dad with my stuff in his hand. After we packed everything up we were on the road to my mysterious new home. The trip wasn't so bad and his boyfriend or whatever this man was to my dad, was really nice and I could tell he was nervous as he waited for my reaction. I was polite and I didn't freak out on him like I knew Caroline would have, He had a look of relief on his face when I reacted calmly and so did my dad.

Dads boyfriend, who told me his name was Steven, had a nice house in Georgia. He also had a daughter, her name was Sarah and she was 8 years old, she took an immediate liking to me but I was still getting used to everything. They hadn't planned on me deciding to leave with my father so they didn't have a room set up for me yet. Instead they put all of my things in the garage and told me that I could live in the garage if I wanted to. It was a nice place and it was super clean so I didn't decline the offer.

Over the weeks I got more and more furniture and my room started coming together, I got use to Sarah and Steven, I made friends at school, and I kept in touch with everyone in Mystic Falls. The Three years were going to pass by quickly.

A.N. Kind of a short Chapter, the beginning is going to go by fast, in the next Chapter two years have passed and she's heading back to Mystic Falls. This is where Season 1 of Vampire Diaries starts.


	2. Chapter2: Welcome Back To Your Nightmare

A.N. So, This Chapter starts from the beginning of season 2 actually I decided to change some things up and forgot to update my last A.N. Sorry! Anyways Starting from episode one season 2. Also I'll leave a link at the bottom so you can see The Character and her outfit

Chapter 2: Welcome Back To Your Nightmare

Three years had passed by quickly, it was my Junior year. But of course the day before I headed home I got a frantic phone call from my mother and she's sobbing on the phone about how my sisters in the hospital and they don't know if she'll make it. It took me twenty minutes to calm her down and tell her that I'll be home as soon as possible. We say our goodbyes and I hung up. I stood in the middle of my room half dressed. I was concerned about Caroline and I hated that I couldn't be there to support her and my mom. I sent a urgent text to my dad and threw on the rest of my clothes. I pulled out a bright pink suitcase and started stuffing all my clothes and shoes in it. I would just have my dad send the rest of my stuff later. As soon as I packed all my essentials I ran out to my bright blue Volkswagon bug and threw my suitcase onto the passenger seat. I hopped into the drivers seat and pulled my keys from my pocket and started the car. I pulled out of the drive way and sped down my neighborhood street. I sent a text to all of my friends and told them that I was leaving today because of a family emergency, after I sent all the texts I tossed my phone next to my suitcase and concentrated on driving and trying not to speed. I was scared and not even music calmed me down as I drove towards my home town, it took me 4 hours until I passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. Driving through the familiar streets calmed me down some but I still wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible to see what was happening now. Minutes later I was pulling into the parking lot of the hospital and racing from my car inside. I walked to the main lobby and saw my mom sitting in one of the plastic chairs with Matt Donovan, a friend of Caroline's. My mom looked up at me and she stood up with a shaky smile. I ran to her and we hugged for a long time. I pulled back with a small smile of my own.

"Is she okay?" I asked uncertaintly .

" Yes, she's stable. It was a miracle, the doctors said that she was in a bad way and then all of a sudden she was okay. I mean I'm glad and I'm not going to question our luck but it was amazing" My mom explained.

I smiled brightly, "Well she has some sort of angel looking over her or it's because she's to stubborn"

My mom chuckled and hugged me again, " Your hair is partially blue, when did this happen? You've grown up on me Jacq." My mom murmured.

I laughed. " I like the blue and I'm only sixteen, you're stuck with me for two more years"

I pulled back grinning and my mom rolled her eyes at me.

" Oh, how will I ever deal?" she teased.

I shrugged and turned my attentions on Matt who sat in his chair watching me and my mom.

" What's up Donovan? I haven't seen you in awile" I said crossing my arms and grinning.

He stood up from his seat and crossed his arms too.

" Well I think we all know that's your fault short stuff" He replied.

My jaw dropped, I shut it quickly and frowned at him offended.

" I am not short! You better watch yourself Matty!" I huffed.

" Or what, you'll nibble at my ankles" he shot back.

I cracked a smile and launched myself into his arms, he hugged me as tight as he could.

" Can't. Breathe…" I gasped.

He let me go and I took in guling breaths, stupid, strong Jock. I glared at him and he gave me an innocent smile back. My mom chuckled and stepped between us.

" Alright, alright enough children" she said.

I sat in one of the chairs and Matt followed my action. I sighed and turned serious.

" so how did all of this happen anyways?" I asked.

Matt's face fell. "We got into a car accident, I thought she was fine, the paramedics were checking over Tyler and she just collapsed. She hit her head in the crash and there was internal bleeding in her skull. I'm glad she's okay though, I thought we were going to lose her" Matt said sadly.

I frowned " Where is everyone else at?"

" They were here earlier to check in on her but they left a little over an hour ago" Matt answered.

"Why are you still here?" I asked confused.

Matt blushed and I rose an eyebrow at him.

" You're dating my sister?"

He nodded. I sighed loudly and laughed.

" I have missed so much, This town ceases to amaze me. So much is always going on here"I said.

Matt and my mom nodded in agreement. One of the nurses walked over to us and told us that it was time for us to go home and that we could come back in the morning when Caroline woke up. The three of us walked out to the parking lot and I told my mom that I would meet her at the house, she looked confused until she saw my blue bug sitting next to me. She rolled her eyes again.

" Your father spoils the both of you" she said in exasperation.

I smiled and got into the driver seat of my car, I turned on the engine and drove towards my childhood home. I parked on the street curb in front of the house and my mom parked in the parking lot. I got out of the car and grabbed my suit case and phone and walked to the small porch. Mom unlocked the door and we both entered the house. It looked exactly the way it had three years ago. I wasn't surprised, from what Caroline told me our mother had re-married to her job and spent as much time as she could there. I felt bad for my mom and I felt bad for Caroline. I though our dad would be lonely but it turned out my mom ended up that way. My mom headed off to the kitchen to see if we had any food and I walked upstairs towards my room. My room was also the same as it had been three years ago, all the same posters and knick-knacks. I almost felt thirteen again. I sat down on my bright pink bed and sighed for about the fifth time. 'Welcome back Jacq' I thought sadly.

A.N. Yay! Second chapter done! Tell me what you think. I think it was a little too bright considering the circumstances but I don't know. Maybe some suggestions for the next chapter which is the second episode of the second season. Also here's the link to my Polyvore so you can see Jacquelyn's outfit and who I imagine she would look like.

chapter_home_sweet/set?id=86021416


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated recently I have the third chapter written but on a different computer so as soon as I get home I should update. So there will be a new chapter by Friday at the latest. Don't give up hope! Write to you soon 3


	4. Chapter 3: Round and Around We Go part 1

A.N. So I haven't written in a while, sorry, I had chapter 3 on a different computer and I didn't get access to said computer so I just re wrote chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Round and Around We Go

I woke up early in the morning, I wanted to make sure I saw Caroline soon as possible. I was still tired, I didn't get much sleep the night before, I kept thinking about everything that was happening; the day just replayed repeatedly in my head. As I walked to the bathroom I could hear rustling downstairs which meant my mom was up and about, probably getting ready for the day. I took a quick shower and changed into my outfit for the day.

I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. I saw my mom sitting at the table drinking her morning coffee and looking over some police files. I walked across the kitchen and grabbed myself a mug for coffee. I put in my usual fixings and sat down at the table, taking a sip of my drink.

"I'm going to see Caroline today. Are you coming with?" I asked, setting down my mug.

My mom answered without looking up from the files.

"I have to go in today. I'll visit her later"

I frowned at my moms response. Caroline had told me multiple times that things between her and our mom were strained ever since Dad and I had left, I just never thought about to what degree it was.

"Mom, Caroline's in the hospital, she needs us right now" I said firmly.

"The doctors said she would be fine honey, I really need to go to the station, something serious has come up and I am sheriff" She replied calmly.

I was in disbelief at her attitude towards the whole situation, maybe while I was here I could fix the tear in our family.

"You're also a mom, our mom. I get it you're married to your job and you and Caroline have been going into a rough patch but just because she was saved this time doesn't mean you should stop trying. You just gave up on everything and that's not the same person that raised me and Caroline. You taught us to stand up for ourselves and think positive when things seemed to get bad, what happened to that woman" I argued angrily.

My mom didn't say anything she just looked down into her coffee cup and sighed.

I stood up from the table glaring at my mom in disappointment.

"I'll be sure to give Caroline your love" I sneered.

I stormed out of the room and headed back up the stairs to grab my phone and car keys, I quickly walked back down them and opened the front door.

"It's been hard here Jacq. I don't know how to explain it" my mom said appearing behind me.

I looked back at her angrily. She didn't even bother trying, she was just going to let Caroline sit in the hospital by herself until it was time for her to go.

I shook my head and walked out onto the front porch slamming the door behind me. Fuming, I walked to my car and got in the drivers seat. I pulled out of the drive way and made my way towards the hospital.

I found an easy parking spot and walked through the lobby to the receptionist. She looked up and smiled kindly at me, I returned the smile and leaned against the counter.

"I'm here to see Caroline Forbes, is she awake?" I asked politely.

"She is awake and she is in that room right over there" The receptionist answered, pointing to the room.

I smiled in thanks and walked towards the room she had pointed at. I poked my head in to see Caroline sitting in her hospital bed watching Jersey Shore. I rolled my eyes at her choice of show and walked in.

"Long time no see Care-Bear" I said jumping into the room.

"Jacq!" Caroline squealed in excitement holding her arms out for a hug.

I grinned and launched myself into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"When did you get here?" Caroline asked, patting a spot on the bed for me to sit down.

I sat down and smiled again.

"I got in yesterday night, I came to the hospital when I got the call from mom. I bet dad and Steven are freaking out right about now" I said, rolling my eyes.

Caroline rolled her eyes also.

"They are such drama Queens. Did mom even stay or did she become to busy to find out if I was going to live or die?" Caroline asked bitterly.

I smiled sadly, "She stayed Caroline. I was surprised, but she found some excuse not to come with me this morning. I chewed her out for it" I answered.

Caroline laughed, "I wish I had been there to see that"

I smiled and shrugged, I looked around the dark room. I stood up and walked over to the curtains.

"Girl you need to get some light shining in here. You're so pale" I teased, opening the curtain.

I heard her gasp, I turned to look at her, she was on the other side of the room pressed against the wall trying to avoid the light shining through the window. I frowned and shut the curtains.

"Caroline are you okay?" I asked walking towards her slowly.

She let out a deep breath and walked back towards the bed. I sat down and waited for an answer. Caroline looked around the room uncomfortably.

"Caroline!" I snapped.

"What!" She exclaimed.

I gave her a look of exasperation.

"What the hell was that? You freaked out when I opened the curtains"

"Promise me that you won't think I'm insane and whatever you do don't tell mom or anyone" Caroline said frantically.

I frowned in confusion, " I promise I won't tell anybody"

Caroline took a deep breath and looked me in the eye,

"I'm a vampire. I don't know how it happened, I woke up last night and Elena was here except she said her name was Katherine. Katherine told me to tell the Salvatore brothers 'Game On' then...then she suffocated me with my pillow. I woke up again later and I drank blood from one of the blood bags. I have no idea whats happening but I keep seeing flashes of things that happened but I thought didn't happen. I'm scared Jacq" Caroline whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

I looked at Caroline, my eyes wide with shock. I swallowed, trying to comprehend what Caroline just told me. I looked at her crying in front of me and I knew that there was no way that she was lying but another part of me was saying 'Vampires don't exist, she's crazy'

I breathed slowly and cleared my throat,

"Caroline, what are we going to do?" I asked.

Caroline looked up at me her eyes red and puffy from crying, she shrugged.

"I don't know Jacq, I've never been a vampire before" she replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey don't get snippy with me Dracula" I replied.

Caroline cracked a small smile,

"How are you taking this so well? I'm the vampire and even I'm freaking out" Caroline pouted.

I shrugged. It was a good question. Maybe I was in shock or something.

I was about to answer when I heard a knock on the door, I turned my head to see Matt standing in the door way, a smile on his face.

"Matt" Caroline breathed, a large smile appearing on her face.

"I'm glad you're awake Care. I've been worried about you" Matt said walking to Caroline's side, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. I smiled softly and stood up from the bed.

"I'll just leave you guys to it. You should text me later Care so we can discuss what we were just discussing" I said.

Caroline pulled away from Matt and nodded.

Matt narrowed his eyes at us suspiciously.

"What were you two discussing?" He asked.

I scoffed at him and pretended to be offended.

"Matt, so rude" I answered.

I winked at Caroline and walked out of the room. I waved goodbye to the receptionist and walked out to my car. My mom wouldn't be home anymore so I decided to go back to the house.

I trudged up the front porch of my house and walked inside. I walked up the stairs to my room. I plopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

My phone buzzed and I checked it. One message from Elena. I opened the message.

'Heard you were back in town! Come to the Carnival tonight pleeaaase?

-Elena'

I chuckled and sent a quick reply telling her that I would definitely be showing up to the Carnival.

I got another text back from her telling me what time the Carnival started. I looked at the time and decided I had enough time to take a short nap. I kicked my shoes off and curled into a ball, pulling a small blanket over me. I closed my eyes, the thought of vampire flashing through my mind, slowly I fell asleep.

A.N I hope you like this chapter. I thought it would be better if Jacq knew about vampire right off the bat. Anyway's link to Jacq's outfit.

chapter/set?id=86045903


	5. Chapter 4: Round and Around We Go part 2

A.N. Soooo this is the fourth chapter but it's the second half of the third chapter. Anyways this is a short note and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4: Round and Around We Go part 2

I was having a weird dream, well I guess it was more of a nightmare. I walked downstairs to find my mother dead and Caroline was kneeling over her body, blood dripping down her face and fangs gleaming in the light, my mom couldn't be dead and how could Caroline kill her. I let out a loud scream. Caroline hissed and launched herself at me.  
I woke up with a gasp and clutched my blankets.

I looked around the room wildly, making sure there was nothing creepy lurking in my room. I took a deep breath and looked at my alarm clock. I had woken up late. I cursed and jumped off my bed, running to my closet.

I changed into a new outfit and fixed my hair and makeup in my vanity mirror. I grabbed my phone and car keys and ran down the stairs to the front door. I locked up and jogged to my car. I had a few missed calls and a gazillion messages from Elena and Caroline. I pulled out of the drive way and listened to the voice mails on my phone, Elena was asking where I was in the first message, In the second she was calling to ask if I was still coming.

The last message gave me chills, Caroline was sobbing saying something bad had happened and she really needed my help, I sped up and checked my phone seeing that the call had been made 10 minutes ago. This wasn't going to end well.  
I made it to the fair grounds and parked as close to the entrance as I could. I jumped out of my car and ran through the gates. I called Caroline trying to figure out where she was, the phone rang several times before she picked up.

"Jacq! Oh my god Jacq I did something really bad. I don't know what to do and I don't know what's happening to me" She sobbed.

I sighed in relief, "Caroline where are you?" I asked looking around the brightly lit area.

I walked quickly through the crowds of people.

"I'm near the bathrooms" She sniffled.

"I'm on my way, just stay calm Care it will be okay I'll see you in five" I reassured.

I hung up and started running towards the bathrooms, I bumped into someone. I looked back to see Jeremy Gilbert, one of my old best friends from middle school.

"Sorry Jeremy" I called back.

I turned back and jogged for the rest of the way to the bathroom. I heard Caroline's sniffles and saw her sitting on the flat bed of a truck, I walked closer getting ready to ask her what's wrong when I saw the dead guy next to her.

His neck had been torn open and I knew he had been drained of blood. Caroline turned around and blood was smeared all over her face and on her clothes.

"Caroline, what did you do?" I asked horrified, thinking of my nightmare from earlier.

Caroline jumped off the truck and walked towards me, I instinctively backed away from her. Caroline stopped, a look of hurt flashed across her face and tears filled her eyes,

" I-I didn't mean to do this Jacq. I don't know what's happening to me, please help me" Caroline cried, the tears rushing down her face. I took a deep breath and walked to her pulling her into a hug, ignoring the blood on her.

"We need to get rid of the body and we need to clean you up before someone else finds you Care" I instructed.

She pulled away and nodded.

"You stay here and watch out for people, I'm going to head into the restroom and get some paper towels so we can clean you up okay?" I asked.

Caroline nodded and hopped back onto the truck, I gave her a small smile and speed walked to the lady's room. I opened the door and went straight for the paper towel dispensers. I paused for a moment and leaned against the wall, tears filled my eyes and my chest restricted. How the hell was all of this happening? I hated who ever turned my sister into a monster, she killed a person, that would ruin anyone.

I took long deep breaths and regained composure, I turned to the paper towel dispensers and grabbed as many paper towels as possible. I headed back outside to Caroline and I saw a dark haired man hugging my sister with a stake raised ready to stab her in the back.

I ran towards them, "No! stop" I yelled in terror.

Before the man staked my sister I saw a blur and another guy was holding Caroline and the dark haired man dropped the stake.

"Stefan!" The dark haired man exclaimed.

" I won't let you kill her Damon" Stefan said.

I saw Elena jog up, Caroline backed away from her quickly in fear.

"Stay away from me! you killed me,why did you do this to me" Caroline yelled.

"It wasn't me, it was Katherine" Elena said, putting her hands up in a soothing manner.

Caroline sobbed,"Why did she do this to me?"

" I don't know" Elena replied softly.

I walked up to Caroline and pulled her away from the trio, Elena looked at me in surprise.

" Oh Jacq..." She started.

"Don't. I just want to take Caroline home now. After we deal with the body" I answered.

I didn't even notice anything was happening until I was in front of Caroline as a body guard and Damon my was inches away from me with a stake inches away from my chest. His smoldering blue eyes glared down at me and I glared up at him.

"You should out that stake down, people might get the impression you're trying to kill my sister. If you hurt her I will shove that stake where the sun don't shine" I said with a sarcastically sweet smile.

His nostrils flared in anger, "Fine. But I hope you all know whatever happens is on you now" He growled in annoyance.

Caroline was quietly crying as Stefan led her slowly to the bathroom to clean her up. Bonnie appeared in front of them a look of devastation on her face when she realized what Caroline was. I was confused, did everyone know about Vampires?

I walked into the bathroom with Stefan and Caroline, he was hugging her as she cried, all the blood washed off of her face and hands. He looked back at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Caroline how about we go home?" I asked her gently.

Caroline looked up at me and nodded, she walked from Stefan towards me, We walked out of the bathroom back out to the outside, the body was still there and Damon was on the ground his clothes charred.

I just led Caroline away from them and to the parking lot. We got into the car and I drove home, the trip was quiet and it was almost midnight. Our mom was home so we quietly made our way inside and walked upstairs to my room. Caroline changed into pajamas and laid down on my bed, I changed too and laid next to her.

"Jacq, I don't want to be like this anymore. I keep waiting to wake up from a nightmare but it's not happening, this is real. I really killed a guy and my best friend hates me" Caroline said quietly.

I sighed and looked at her, "Bonnie doesn't hate you. None of this is your fault Caroline, this life was forced on you and I am so sorry this happened. Everything is going to be okay though. We'll get through this because we always do" I told her confidently.

Caroline smiled softly and got up from my bed, she walked out the door back her room. I laid there staring at my ceiling. Tears stung my eyes again and this time I didn't hold them all back. I let them flow free. I sobbed quietly wishing that this would all just end.


	6. Chapter 5 : Monster Bash

A.N. New chapter! I should update more often but I feel like if I take few days off then I'll write a better chapter. I guess it depends on whether I have a fresh Idea or not, anyway please review and I hope you enjoy :)

Jacq's outfit: cgi/set?id=90267114

Chapter 5 Monster Bash

I woke up to loud knocking on the front door, with a groan I sat up and yawned.

Who the hell was here this early in the morning. I reluctantly got out of my bed and walked down stairs in a zombie like state, I got to the bottom step and headed to the door.

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the floor, my eyes shot open and I let out a loud yelp as I landed on my tail bone next to Caroline who sat on the floor hiding away from the front door.

"Caroline! What the hell are you doing?" I hissed.

She shot me a look of annoyance and put her finger to her lips telling me to stay quiet. I rolled my eyes at her and sat on the floor hiding.

"Caroline!" I heard Matt call from outside.

I shot her a questioning look and she sighed and gestured to the sun shining through the window.

I frowned in confusion, "The Salvatore's can go in the sun" I whispered.

"I can't. I hate this, I feel terrible for avoiding him but I don't want him to know, he would freak" She explained.

"Well, should I tell him you're not home?" I asked.

Caroline shook her head and paused.

"He's leaving" She sighed in relief.

I stood up from the floor and walked to the door, Caroline called after me but I waved her off and looked out the window on the door. I watched as Matt drove away in his beat up truck.

I looked back at Caroline and raised an eyebrow, she sat on the hall way floor in the shade.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

Caroline sighed and got to her feet.

"I don't know, mom's working late, again. We could have a movie marathon" Caroline said with a small smile.

I smiled back, "Just let me get dressed and we can pick out a movie" I replied.

I walked back up the stairs and entered my bedroom, I grabbed the first thing I saw in my closet and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I was done I dried off and dressed.

I went back to my room and put on some eyeliner and lip gloss then I walked back down stairs. Caroline was sitting in front of the movie cabinet looking for a movie to watch.

"Did you pick anything yet?" I asked, running my fingers through my damp, wavy hair.

She held up four movies, I walked over to her and grabbed the movies from her and looked through them. She picked, Easy A, The Help, SpiderMan and Twilight.

I smirked at her.

"Are you having an Emma Stone addiction, and Twilight, really? Given the circumstances of your situation I'm going to have to pass on sparkly vampires, how about...Easy A, we need a good laugh" I answered, tossing the movie to her.

I put the other movies back in the case and sat on the couch. After Caroline put the movie in she sat next to me on the couch and we watched the previews for other movies.

Caroline's phone vibrated and she picked it up checking it. She typed a quick message back and set her phone down.

"That was Stefan, he said that he and Bonnie were going to be over later to discuss some things" She answered with a puzzled look on her face.

"Okay, what's wrong with that?" I asked confused.

"Bonnie was terrified of me last night, why would she come over now? Do you think she really doesn't hate me?" Caroline asked hopefully.

I gave her a small smile, "I think that you should give her some time if she's still distant. She saw something horrifying last night. You're her best friend, she'll come around" I replied.

Caroline nodded and started the movie.

Halfway through the movie and me and Caroline's guffaws of laughter, there was a knock on the door. Caroline paused the movie and walked to the front door answering it.

I heard Stefan talking and then they entered my view. Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline stood in a awkward group. Stefan shot me a smile and Bonnie looked at the ground.

"Hey, Jacq. How are you today?" Stefan asked politely.

"I'm doing good" I answered.

"So where are we doing this?" Caroline asked anxiously.

I looked at her in confusion.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked curiously.

"Bonnie is going to make a ring for Caroline so she can walk in the sunlight" Stefan answered.

"Wow" I answered in surprise.

"We should get started, the sooner the better. Let's go up to your room Caroline" Bonnie said quickly.

Caroline nodded and they headed upstairs, a moment later I decided to follow them to see what was happening. Caroline was sitting on her bed cross legged with a small ring in hand and Stefan sat in a chair next to her. Bonnie was flipping through a large, ancient looking book.

"So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?" Caroline complained.

"Hey, if you don't want it…" Bonnie said in annoyance.

" No, no, she wants it" Stefan cut in.

I walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Caroline, she shot me a grateful smile.

"Now what?" I asked.

Bonnie sighed and looked at Caroline, "Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it. So if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…"

Caroline cut her off, "I'm not gonna hurt anyone" She said slightly upset at Bonnie's assumption.

"You are a vampire that mean that urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over. I will stop you" Bonnie stated coldly.

Caroline frowned and gave her a look of hurt, "Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend"

"I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed" Bonnie answered.

Caroline set the ring on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

I shot Bonnie a glare, "She didn't mean to kill that guy at the Carnival Bonnie, She didn't ask for this" I defended.

"He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?" Bonnie asked.

I rolled my eyes but stayed silent as Bonnie continued with the spell.

Bonnie opened the curtain a little bit, Caroline fidgeted in fear as the sun peered through shining on the ring. Bonnie looked down at the ring and closed her eyes. A few moments later she opened them.

"All done" Bonnie announced in satisfaction.

She handed the ring to Caroline and Caroline shoved the ring onto her index finger.

"So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you ever done this before?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline…" Stefan warned.

Caroline sighed, " I just want to make sure it worked" she argued.

Bonnie walked to the curtains and pulled them all the way open, Caroline flinched away from the sun and I hopped up from the bed ready to close the blinds, But Caroline was fine, she didn't burst into flames. Bonnie stood in front of the window with a smug smirk on her face.

"It worked" Bonnie answered, packing her stuff together.

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?" I asked angrily.

Bonnie ignored my question and headed to the door.

"Bonnie what if it hadn't worked?" Caroline exclaimed.

Bonnie looked back at Stefan, "They're all yours" Was all she said before leaving the room.

Caroline looked after her in anger.

I shook my head and let out a growl of annoyance.

"Stupid, stubborn girl" I huffed, sitting next to Caroline.

"Witches were born to hate vampires, she just saw her best friend kill someone. Give her a small break" Stefan answered.

I glanced at him, "It wasn't her fault Stefan" I said repeating the same thing I told Bonnie.

"Well, as you said, Bonnie is stubborn" He replied.

I huffed again. "So what are we doing now?" I asked.

"I'm going to take Caroline hunting. I don't know if you want to come but your welcome to. It might be dangerous though" Stefan said.

"I won't hurt my sister" Caroline cried in annoyance.

"You might not meant to Caroline, but you're not in full control, you don't know what will happen" Stefan answered gently.

Caroline let out a deep breath and nodded in defeat,

"It might be better if you don't go Jacq" She admitted.

I shook my head with a smile on my face, "I am not leaving you alone in this. There is no way you can't get rid of me. Besides if you take a bite out of me Stefan can be there to save me, right Stefan?" I asked, giving him a pointed look.

He paused but then nodded anyway.

"Good, I'll drive" I said hopping up to my feet.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked.

"The forest. We're hunting rabbits today" Stefan said.

I snorted in amusement and looked at Caroline, "And you wanted to watch Twilight? Please, you practically live the damn movie, especially with Edward Cullen over here" I teased.

Caroline chuckled and Stefan rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. I headed to my room and grabbed my phone and car keys, I put on some flats and headed downstairs.

We left the house and I drove us to the forest closest to the old Lockwood property. We walked to the middle of the forest and we stood there while Stefan explained everything to Caroline.

"So what I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked again.

I leaned against a tree and watched them.

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it" Stefan repeated.

"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step of becoming a serial killer?" I called out teasingly.

Caroline shot me a playful glare.

"Well, Caroline sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire. Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me" Stefan said.

"No, I am. Look, I swear that I am okay? It's just… I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! He finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?" Caroline huffed.

Stefan started laughing at her outburst and I joined him.

"Now you guys are laughing at me" She pouted.

"Sorry" I said smiling.

"No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that…" Stefan started.

"What?" Caroline demanded.

"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified" Stefan continued.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused.

I looked at Stefan curiously waiting for his answer,

"I mean...as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got…magnified" He explained.

"So you're saying that now Caroline is basically an insecure, neurotic control freak...on crack?" I asked.

Caroline shot me a look, "Hey!" she shouted, offended.

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that but…hey, listen Caroline let's hunt okay? Then after that we'll go to the swimming hole" Stefan offered.

"Really?" Caroline smiled in excitement,

"Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing" Stefan answered.

"Oooh, Matty is your true loooove" I sang.

Caroline stuck her tongue out at me and turned back to Stefan.

"Okay" she said happily.

I pulled out my phone and started playing Fruit Ninja, five minutes later Caroline appeared in front of me with blood all over her mouth, I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"You are a messy eater Care. Here." I said, pulling out baby wipes from my purse and handing it to her.

She accepted them and thanked me, She started wiping off her face and Stefan walked up to us.

"You did really well Caroline, how do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel a lot better. Can we go to the swim hole now?" Caroline asked anxiously.

Stefan nodded. I got to my feet and we walked back to my car and I drove us towards the watering hole.

I parked next to a couple other cars and got out, everyone was having a blast and I couldn't wait to start the party.

I saw Tyler talking to his uncle Mason, when they were finished Mason passed by us and he and Stefan shared a look. I ignored the looks and jogged up to Tyler, I put my hands over his eyes and grinned.

"Guess who?" I said.

Tyler turned around with a huge grin on his face, "Jacqueline?" He said in surprise.

I put my hands on my hips and smirked, "Did you miss me Lockwood" I asked teasing him.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me into a bear-hug, spinning around. I giggled and he set me down.

"When did you get into town?" He asked.

"A few days ago. So what's up with you? I haven't seen you in a while. Still breaking hearts?" I asked in amusement.

He laughed, "You know it. How's your dad?" He asked.

"Oh he's living the life with Steven" I answered.

I sat down on one of the chairs and Tyler handed me a plastic cup of beer.

"So Donovan and your sister, I swear I never saw that coming, I thought he would always have the hots for Elena but weirder things have happened, especially since the Salvatore's moved back here" Tyler explained, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I've met them. They are definitely different" I muttered, taking a sip from my cup.

Tyler smiled and looked me over, "You've changed Jacq" He said.

I raised and eyebrow in amusement, "Well yes, being three years older does that to a person" I joked.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "You're still a smart ass. No but really, just something about you is different Jacq I can't put my finger on it" He said staring at me curiously.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable, Tyler shook his head and laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry I've had a lot to drink" He said.

I chuckled too, "It's okay just don't let your dad find out, he'll kick your ass" I laughed.

Tyler's face fell and he looked down at his cup, "Oh yeah you weren't here when it happened" he mumbled.

I frowned, "When what happened?" I asked.

"My dad died recently, in a fire" Tyler said quietly.

I sobered up and put a hand on his shoulder, "I am so sorry Tyler" I said sincerely.

He gave me a small smile and thanked me.

I stood up, "I should probably find my sister to make sure she's staying out of trouble. Hit me up sometime Lockwood, we need to hang out soon" I said.

Tyler nodded and smiled, "Of course, just ask Matt, he has my number" Tyler replied.

I smiled and started walking away, searching for Caroline.

I found her arguing with Matt, I was smart enough not to get in the middle of it so I sat down on the hood of my car and downed the rest of my drink. I refilled my cup and took a large gulp of it. I intended to get drunk by myself, I didn't care if it looked pathetic I finally had a moment to myself and a good supply of alcohol so I was going to take advantage of it.

Several cups later I was pretty much wasted and I was stumbling around and dancing with old school friends, It was getting dark and I didn't have a care in the world. Matt found me and told me that Tyler was shutting down the party, I was a little disappointed but I knew it was time for me to find Caroline and fine Stefan.

I said bye to my friends and made my way through the groups of people getting ready to leave. I looked around for Caroline and Stefan but didn't see them. I walked to my car and decided to wait for them there. I laid on the hood of my car and gazed up at the stars. Fifteen minutes later my phone started ringing, I pulled it out and saw Caroline's number flashing on my screen.

I answered the phone, "Yelllloooow" I called.

"Jacq? I need your help. I accidentally bit Matt he lost some blood can you come find him and call the ambulance" Caroline said frantically.

I frowned trying to get past the cloudy feeling of being inebriated.

"You bit Matty? Gosh Caroline that's not polite. Ugh where did you leave him? And why didn't you call the ambulance yourself?" I slurred.

"There's a werewolf chasing me and Stefan, please find him fast, he's near the old Lock wood cellar" she explained breathlessly.

"Okie dokie" I sighed.

"Are you drunk Jacq" Caroline asked after a moment.

"Just a little bit" I answered holding out my hand and signing with my fingers the amount.

"Just get Matt and get home" Caroline said.

I hung up and got up from my car, I started walking into the woods. It wasn't pitch black thanks to the full moon shining above me, I racked my brains for the directions to the old Lockwood cellar. I stumbled through brush and tripped over roots. After about twenty minutes of walking I heard groans coming from behind a tree. I ran to the tree and when I came around the other side I saw Matt on the ground bleeding and pale as the moon shining in the sky, I broke through the haze in my mind and started panicking.

"Oh god Matt, can you hear me?" I asked.

I felt his neck for a pulse, his heart was beating steadily but as Caroline said he had lost quite a bit of blood. I pulled out my phone and dialed 9-1-1. I told them where we were and what that Matt had been attacked by an animal, which was what he had told me when I asked him.

I helped Matt to his feet and we stumbled our way back to my car. The moment we made it to my car the ambulance helped Matt and I got into my car and slowly drove home so I wouldn't crash. Once I got home I walked inside and Caroline stopped in front of the door, keys in hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Caroline gave me a sad smile, "I'm doing what I should have done in the first place" She answered and walked past me.

I watched her leave, I felt sorry for her but I knew that this would just make her stronger. I closed the door and walked into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and groaned. I was not looking forward to tomorrows hangover.


End file.
